


In Arduis Fidelis

by kratula



Series: "Vzít si život! Zvláštní výraz, vzít ho komu?" [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drama, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: In arduis fidelis - heslo Royal Army Medical Corps, znamená "Věrný  v těžkých časech". Takové právě nastaly Sherlockovi, dokáže se vzchopit?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle je povídka "do páru" k příběhu "Mé břemeno", takže už tušítě, že to žádný fluff nebude. Přesto doufám, že Ti zvás, co se odhodlají dočíst do konce si z ní něco odnesou.

Sherlock se brodil ledovou vodou, jejíž proud stále zesiloval. Místy se musel opřít o stěny tunelu oběma rukama a baterku vzít do zubů, ale nemohl to vzdát. Šlo o život a čas se krátil.

Na pár vteřin zastavil, aby nabral dech a zkontroloval mapu kanalizační sítě, kterou měl uloženou v hlavě, ale nemohl otálet dlouho, vzdouvající se příliv neúprosně plnil tuhle část chodeb.

Děti - tři děti, které plně závisejí na jeho pomoci. Sice dal vědět Lestradovi, ale inspektorovi lidé nemají šanci dorazit včas. Napsal mu nicméně adresu a v místě, kde se sám spustil do kanalizační sítě, nechal ležet svůj kabát i sako, aby byl pohyblivější.

Trvalo mu strašlivě dlouho, než dal dohromady všechny indicie, aby odhalil, kde pachatel své oběti drží. Když jeden idiotský policista únosce zbrkle zastřelil, stal se Sherlock jedinou nadějí na záchranu.

Jenže byl tak strašlivě pomalý, to by se mu dřív nestalo! Ale John by mu nikdy neodpustil, kdyby ty děti nezachránil, tak překonal bolest kotníku i všeprostupující chlad ledové vody a brodil se dál.

Ne, že by Sherlock odpustil smrt nevinných dětí sám sobě, ale pro Johna se to stalo přímo posedlostí – to kvůli Charlotte.

-IAF-

Lidé vždy předpokládali, že John Watson je milý, rodinný typ, zatím co Sherlock je misantrop, který rád děsí děti. Nic nemohlo být vzdálenější pravdě. Sherlock dokázal dětem projevit víc pochopení a trpělivosti než většině dospělých, to už byli nenapravitelní idioti, ale z těch malých zvídavých tvorčků mohlo stále něco vyrůst (že se tak obvykle nastalo, způsobili právě jejich idiotští vychovatelé, ale potenciál tu byl).

To John, ač se k jejich dětským klientům či svým pacientům choval vlídně, si na ně zrovna nepotrpěl, ale měl silný smysl pro povinnost. A tady do hry vstoupila Charlotte.

Zjištěním, že je Mary těhotná, nebyl novopečený manžel zdaleka tak nadšený, jak by lidé čekali a pozdější události k tomu zrovna nepřidaly.

John se náhle cítil v pasti. Mary se z manželky náhle stala podivnou cizinkou a Johna k ní vázala právě ta povinnost. Nemohl jen tak poslat k vodě matku svého dítěte, ale jak mnohem později přiznal Sherlockovi (a jinak žádné živé duši), na otcovství se netěšil. Vnímal ho jako tíživý závazek.

A pak Mary dohnala minulost v podobě maskovaného střelce ve večerní uličce. Paní Watsonová zemřela lékařům pod rukama, a tak se snažili zachránit alespoň dítě. Ale bylo to příliš brzy, maličká Charlotte Watsonová žila jen pár hodin.

Johna to strašlivě poznamenalo, těch pár hodin, kdy byl otcem změnilo jeho perspektivy. Náhle si vyčítal svou laxnost k Mary a jejímu bezpečí, protože tím připravil o budoucnost i svou dceru.

Od té doby byl extrémně citlivý na všechny kauzy, které zahrnovaly děti a i po deseti letech ho občas budily noční můry, které se netýkaly Afganistánu ani Sherlocka, ale právě jeho dcery.

Tehdy se budíval zbrocený potem a tisknul se ke svému detektivovi jako k záchrannému kruhu.

-IAF-

Nepřekvapilo, že i jejich poslední případ měl co dočinění s dětmi, ačkoliv to tak ze začátku nevypadalo.Londýn zažil na konci pětadvacátého roku sérii bombových útoků. Přihlásila se k nim skupina islamistických radikálů, zdánlivě nic pro dvojici Watson-Holmes, spíš pro tajné služby.

Ale ačkoliv měla oficiální místa hlavní strůjce už pod zámkem, stále zbávalo pochytat řadu pěšáků a odhalit zbývající nálože. A to rychle.

Ta poslední se nacházela v katolické internátní škole, vlastně poslední dvě. První z nich vybuchla předčasně, poškodila statiku budovy a uvěznila skupinu studentů ve třetím patře.

Sherlock s Johnem se do budovy dostali, protože věděli, že se tam musí ukrývat ještě jedna nálož. Sice ji našli, ale nebylo to žádné sofistikované zařízení, jako před lety ve vagonu metra pod parlamentem. Z téhle bedny trčely dráty na všechny strany a měla-li nějaký vypínač, věděl snad jen ten, kdo jí smontoval.

Místo amatérského hraní si na pyrotechniky, udělali Sherlock s Johnem jedinou rozumnou věc, která zbývala a za čali pomáhat studentům z posledního patra ven.

Trvalo skoro patnáct minut, než dorazily oficiální složky a přidali se k nim i hasiči a policisté. A na prehistorickýh digitálkách uvnitř bedny rychle ubýval čas.

Sherlock právě nesl v náruči předposlední děvče, byla zraněná a vyděšená, neschopná zvládnout cestu přes rozpukanou podlahu a polozborcené schodiště sama, když se to stalo.

Něco mu zapraskalo pod nohama a náhle se propadl až po koleno do podlahy. Tak tak udržel dívku, aby nespadla na zem, jenže zjisti, že uvízl a nedokáže se z trosek osvobodit.

John, který zrovan pomáhal další studentce, ho slyšel vykřiknout leknutím a spěchal i se svou svěřenkyní k němu.

„Jsi v pořádku?“

„Snad, ale asi budu potřebovat pomoct ven. Dostaň odsud ven ty holky a pak se pro mě vrátíš!“

John neochodně poslechl a pospíšil si se první dívkou ke schodišti, kde ji rychle spustil do náruče čekajícícho záchranáře o patro níž a pospíchla za Sherlockem.

Než převzal z náruče svého manžela zraněnou školačku, rychle zaběhl k náloži a podíval se na titěrný hodinkový displej. Odvrátil se celý bledý, Sherlockovi nemusel říct jediné slovo.

„Běž!“ řekl mu detektiv a tiše doufal, že se John už nevrátí, ale znal svého doktora až příliš dobře.

John byl zpátky u něj, klekl si a snažil se zjistit, jak na tom Sherlockova noha je.

„Kolik zbývá?“

„V tuhle chvíli, tak minuta, minuta dvacet.“

„Tak běž, prosím! I kdybys mě vytáhnul, nedokážu běžet.“

John se mu podíval do očí a zavrtěl hlavou: „To po mně nemůžeš chtít!“

„Johne, je nesmyslné, abychom tu zemřeli oba ..“

„Pssst, já vím, ale nemůžu … armádní zdrvotníci mají heslo: In arduis fidelis! Věrný v těžkých časech. Ty jsi vždycky byl a je na čase, abych ti to oplatil!“

Pak vzal Sherlockovu tvář do svých dlaní a políbili se. Když od sebe odtrhli rty, oba současně zašeptali: „Miluju tě!“

V ten okamžik John Sherlocka pevně objak a strhnul pod sebe na zem. Během vteřiny přišla ohlušující rána, následovaná zábleskem tisíce barev a víc už Sherlock nevěděl.

-IAF-

Sherlocka nikdy nenapadlo, že se ještě někdy probere, ale teď byl tady, ve spletitých odpadních kanálech poblíž Temže a znovu šlo o život i o čas. Jen to tentokrát byla voda.

Nechtěl ten případ, odmítal všechny od chvíle, co ho propustili z nemocnice, ale když mu Lestrade zdůraznil, že hledají tři děti – pět, osm a dvanáct let, kývnul.

Stále se snažil mít na zřeteli mapu, kterou si prostudoval, než sem vlezl. Kousek za křížením těhle dvou tunelů by mělo být cosi jako slepá odbočka, servistní místnůstka.

Od hlavního tunelu ji oddělovala mříž, sice zrezivělá, ale stále dost pevná. Z druhé strany s ní zoufale cloumala zrzavá dívka a její dva bratři se choulili na jakési římse, která byla dosud nad hladinou.

„Našli nás! Oh prosím pane, pomoc!“ začala dívka hystericky křičet.

„Klid, dostanu vás odsud!“ ujistil je, ačkoliv si nebyl jistý, zda svým zjevem budí zrovna důvěru. Hubený, promočený, zarostlý, …

Ale na takové úvahy nebyl čas, vyzkoušel pevnost zábrany ze své strany a když se ujistil, že tak snadno nepovolí, poručil: „Ustupte co nejdál!“ pak vytáhl z poza opasku pistoli a několika ranami ustřelil zámek.

-IAF-

Měl tenkrát štěstí v neštěstí. Většinu obsahu bomby netvořila třaskavina, ale šrapnely, jinak už by tu nebyl. Přišel k sobě v nemocnic, to i v tonom léky otupělém stavu poznal podle pachu dezinfekce a oslnivých zářivek a pípání přístrojů.

U jeho postele seděl Mycroft a držel ho za ruku. Sherlock se udržel při vědomí jen pár vteřin, přesto jeho první starostí byl: „John?“

„Leží o dva pokoje dál. Oh Sherlocku, tolik jsem se o tebe bál ...“ Mycroft zesílil stisk okolo bratrovy dlaně, ale to už detektivovo vědomí zase odplouvalo.

-IAF-

Tentokrát nešlo o žádné radikály, jen o peněz chtivého, bezskrupulózního jedince. Unášel děti slušně zajištěných, ale nikoli vysloveně superbohatých lidí a žádal výkupné.

Neříkal si o závratné sumy a také dával jen omezený čas na jejich vyplacení, šest hodin od oznámení svých požadavků. Tím dával jen málo prostoru pro zásah policie. Sourozenci Sullivanovi byly už čtvrtý případ.

Modus operandi byl vždycky obdobný, pachatel používal uspávací šipky na zvěř, vyhlížel oběti na hřištích, sportovištích a podobných místech a pokud možno unášel oba, nebo jako u Sullivanových, všechny tři sourozence současně.

Po té, co byly předány peníze, objevily se zhruba během hodiny zmatené a omámené děti na ulici, vždy ve čtvrti North Woolwich. Z jejich výslechů se dalo říct jen tolik, že je drželi v nějakém podzemním tunelu.

V jednom případě se dodávka peněz o hodinu a půl zdržela a rukojmí – dva chlapce ve věku šest s devět let našli až druhý den na okraji Thames Barrier Parku mrtvé. Podle pitevní zprávy měli v plicích vodu z řeky.

Dokonce ani pro policii nebyl těžké z výpovědí přeživších a z fyzických důkazů vydedukovat, že pachatel držel své oběti někde ve woolwichské kanalizační síti, ale přesné místo nebyli schopni najít.

Proto mezi členy vyšetřovacího týmu vypukla panika, když se předávka peněz u Sullivanových ta šeredně zvrtla.

Matka odevzdala výkupné dle dohody a policie se pokusila podezřelého sledovat, ale jeden mladší člen sboru byl nešikovný a upozornil na sebe. Celá akce skončila honičkou a přestřelkou, během které muž, který vyzvedl peníze zemřel. V ten okamžik zbývalo z časového limitu něco přes tři hodiny.

-IAF-

Když se Sherlock znovu probral k vědomí, Mycroft stále seděl na svém místě a tvářil se neobyčejně vážně, podle stavu jeho obleku a tváře tu strávil nejméně dva dny.

„Neměl … neměl bys sedět na úřadu vlády a plánovat nějakou tu válku?“ vypravil ze sebe detektiv.

„Ne, když mě můj bratr potřebuje.“ odpověděl politik a jen tím potvrdil dojem, že je něco velmi špatně.

„Jak moc je to zlé?“ zeptal se Sherlock a Mycroft, než odpověděl, mu přistrčil kelímek s vodou.

„Máš dost komplikovanou zlomeninu kotníku a nártních kůstek, také přetrženou achilovku, dvě zlomená a několik naštípnutách žeber, řadu naštěstí spíš povrchnějších zranění od letících střepin – problematická je jen ta v pravém rameni a ta, co prošla hřbetem pravé ruky. Také jsi utrpěl otřes mozku a protržení ušních bubínků.“

Jenom? To nebylo zas tak zlé. Ale počkat …

„John?“

A bylo to tady! Mycroft znovu sevřel bratrovu ruku a zatvářil se tak, že ani nemusel odpovědět.

„Ale řekl si … před tím jsi řekl ...“ Sherlockovi se sevřelo hrdlo a náhle měl potíže vypravit ze sebe slova.

„Nelhal jsem ti.“ pravil jemně, ale důrazně Mycroft: „Stalo se až po té, co jsi se nad ránem probral. Je mi to moc líto Sherlocku, byl na tom velmi zle už když ho přivezli a jestli ti to pomůže, nebyl sám … seděla u něj jeho sestra a paní Hudsonová.“

Ale Sherlock poslední slova jen stěží vnímal. Ne, to nemohla být pravda! Začal hyperventilovat, všechny monitory kolem něj se varovně rozpípaly a on znovu ztratil vědomí.

-IAF-

Lestrade dobře věděl, že Sherlock za posledního čtvrt roku nevzal jediný případ, ale byl zoufalý. Scotland Yard věděl jistě jen to, že děti jsou někde, kde je ohrožuje stoupající příliv.

Možná se měl na detektiva obrátit už dávno, nejpozději při tom druhém únosu, ale tyhle případy jsou velice háklivé na publicitu a nadřízení to opakovaně zatrhli.

No, dnes to Lestrade vzal na svoje triko a o žádný souhlas shora se neprosil. Sherlocka našel tak, jak v poslední době téměř pokaždé, apaticky ležícího v županu na pohovce.

Na stolku stálo několik hrnků studeného čaje a vedle nich housle. Detektiv byl neoholený, hubený a kruhy pod očima naznačovaly, že toho asi mnoho nenaspí. Inspektora uvítal nevraživým: „Vypadni! Nemám čas!“

Ale Gregovi dodalo dvojité zoufalství na zuřivosti: „Tak na tohle si ho teda uděláš synku! V sázce jsou životy!“

Sherlock mu věnoval prázdný pohled: „To jsou někde na světě pořád. Proč bych je měl zachránit právě já? Už dávno nejsem vítěz v téhle hře.“

„Protože jsi pořád nejlepší! Protože, by tě John nakopal do prdele, kdyby tě takhle viděl a protože jsou to děti!“

Při zmínce o svém manželovi sebou detektiv škaredě trhnul, ale jakmile Lestrade vyslovil „děti“, Sherlockův myšlenkový palác vyprodukval celou sérii znepokojivých a bolestných obrazů.

Detektiv na vteřinku zavřel oči a pevně stiskl čelist: „Dobře! Vyklop fakta!

„Fajn! Máme v tuhle chvíli přesně dvě hodiny a čtyřicet osm minut, abychm někde v kanalizační síti pod Woolwichem našli tři unesené děti než stoupne příliv. Muž co si vyzvedl výkupné a je pravděpodibně pachatelem, už nám nic neřekne. Jeden přehorlivý zelenáč ho právě zastřelil.“

„Chci všechno, co k případu máte a co možná nejrychleji pitevní zprávu a laboratorní výsledky z oblečení toho mrtvého. A … tohle není první případ, že?“ na inspektorovo kývnutí, pokračoval: „Takže úplně všechno, co máte k těm předchozím.. Hned!“

„Hned ti to sem dám doručit a Molly ti zavolá, jakmile bude mít nějaké výsledky. Už jsem jí dal vědět, že je to priorita! … A díky!“

„Ještě není zač!“ zabručel detektiv a zvedl se z gauče.

-IAF-

Potřetí byl jeho pokoj doslova plný lidí. Krom Mycrofta i rodiče, Lestradovi, paní Hudsonová, Harriet s Clarou, jen ten jediný obličej, po kterém toužil, tu chyběl.

Přejel přítomné pohledem a pak zase zavřel oči, protože tohle byl důkaz, že se mu to nezdálo. Ti všichni tu byli kvůli němu, aby ho povzbudili, vyjádřili, že stojí při něm, ale on je tu strašlivě nechtěl.

Jindy by zařval, ať všichni vypadnou, ale v hlavě mu zněl Johnův hlas: „To není dobrý!“. Jenže copak stále záleží na Johnově mínění? Upřimná odpověď zněla ano: na Johnovi vždycky záleželo.

Někdo se dotknul jeho ruky – Molly. Kupodivu se nesnažila o nějaký soucitný nebo povzbudivý úsměv. Pak se rozhlédla po ostatních a lehce kývla hlavou ke dveřím. Všichni se dovtípili a během pár vteřin vyprázdili pokoj.

Molly si sedla na kraj detektivovy postele, hladila ho po hřbetu ruky a jako by vycítila všechny otázky, které Sherlocka pálily v hrdle, sama od sebe spustila: „Tvůj bratr ti nechtěl lhát, jen neměl kdy, vysvětlit situaci. John na tom byl moc zle, už když ho přivezli, vlastně se doktoři divili, že přečkal cestu do nemocnice.“

Sherlock si to dokázal představit, John ho vlastně před explozí kryl vlastním tělem a smrtícím střepinám, které se zaryly do těla jako kulky, vystavil vlastní záda.

Poslouchal Mollyino vyprávění, jak jeho manžel kupodivu přečkal operaci a nějakým nepochopitelným způsobem se držel při životě až do dne, kdy se naopak Sherlock začal probírat k vědomí.

„Jako by se potřeboval ujistit, že ty přežiješ.“ uzavřela Molly.

Sherlock shledal, že má v sobě naprosté prázdno, najednou se mu do očí netlačily žádné slzy, necítil ani vztek, touhu řvát a na někom si vylít vztek. Vůbec nic.

„Můžu … můžu ho vidět?“ zeptal se bezbarvě.

-IAF-

Ani sám nevěděl jak, ale během chvíle byl zpátky ve svém dedukčním módu. Za deset minut měl na stěně připíchnutou mapu příslušné části Londýna a jak procházel Lestradovy papíry, píchal špendlíky do míst, kde se našly omámené oběti únosu, ti mrtví chlapci, kam si zločinec nechával doručit peníze.

Mezitím zavolal Mycroftovi a žádal co nejrychleji o zapůjčení plánů woolwichské kanalizační sítě, včetně strarších verzí s už dávno nevyužívanými stokami.

Protože to bylo poprvé po dlouhé době, kdy Sherlock o cokoliv projevil zájem, jeho bratr dal plány doručit expres, aniž vlastně tušil, jak je věc urgentní.

Skládal plány přes sebe, kreslil spojnice, kružnice kolem klíčových bodů a netrpělivě očekával výsledky laborek. Kdyby to tak nehořelo, udělal by si rozbory sám, ale takhle to možná nebude závratně přesné, ale určitě rychlejší.

Za půl hodiny přišel první mail od Grega s výsledky předchozích zkoumání, co se našlo na šatech živých obětí a těch nešťastných kluků – u nich ztěžoval situaci fakt, že byli nějakou dobu ve vodě, ale měli nějaké zajímavé nálezy za nehty.

Za další půlhodinu přišla předběžná zpráva od Molly ohledně mrtvého únosce: rez plísně, zbytky barev, specifický druh bláta, … cokoliv mohlo být důležité.

Nakonec si vyyčil kruh kolem křížení Thames Road a Wards Wharf Approach, někde tady poblíž to muselo být! Dokonce našel na starším plánu, kousek od tohohle místa jakousi slepou odbočku v kanalizační síti, která by snadno šla přehradit a posloužila jako příhodné vězení, jen musel zjistit, kudy se dostane dovnitř.

Rychle se podíval na mobil, zbývalo 68 minut, tohle z bytu nevyřeší, musí to tam vidět!

Zavolal si taxi a v mezičase na sebe hala bala natáhl kalhoty a košila, ponožkami se nezdržoval. V momentě, kdy před domem zastavil objednaný vůz, už na sebe házel kabát a vybíhal ze dveří.

Na místě ujistil řidiče, že nemusí čekat, vyběhl z vozu a zběsile se rozhlížel po něčem rezavém s oprýskaným zeleným nátěrem.

Nakonec to našel – děravou plechovou stěnu nějakého skladiště. Prolezl dovnitř a ocitl se na dvoře nějaké firmy, všude byly vyrovnané palety z nápoji a úplně v koutě, polozarostlý křovím a skryý z dohledu jakousi boudou, byl starý kamenný poklop.

Sherlock se ještě jednou rozhlédl až spatřil na vzdálenější budově logo „Madison Drinks Co Ltd“ a odeslal zprávu se svou polohou Lestradovi, jenže zároven spatřil čas na displeji. Už jen 37 minut!

S námahou odtáhl kamenný dekl, shodil ze sebe překážející kabát i sako a spustil se dolů.

-IAF-

Molly dodržela slovo a navečer odvezla Sherlocka na invalidním vozíku do márnice. Sám nevěděl, co si od té návštěvy sliboval: snad doufal, že srážka s fyzickou realitou rozbije to tlusté sklo v jeho hlavě a umožní mu zase něco cítit.

Molly poodtáhla prostěradlo a pak se ohleduplně vytratila. Sherlock nejistě natáhl ovázanou ruku a dotkl se Johnovy studené tváře.

Na pravém uchu a lícní kosti bylo patrných několik oděrek, ale jinak byla všechna ta devastující zranění mimo přímý dohled. Přesto John nevypadal, jako když jen spí, zdaleka ne.

Sherlock ho znal víc jak patnáct, skoro šestnáct let a deset z nich spali málo kdy odděleně. Johnova tvář byla i uprostřed noci zrcadlem četných emocí a snů, děsivých i sladkých. Občas Sherlock jen tak ležel vedle něho, vzepřený na lokti a pohoroval ho, vydržel to i hodiny na úkor vlastního odpočinku.

„Proč jsi mě tam nemohl nechat? Tolik jsem se snažil, abys byl šťastný! Bylo to málo?“ sám byl překvapený, jak dutě zní jeho vlatní hlas.

Ani nevěděl, jak dlouho tu seděl ve světle studených zářivek a hladil Johna po prošedivělých vlasech. Stále si nepřipadal jako v realitě, tohle se neděje, tohle se mu jen zdá. Jinak by musel něco cítit.

Potřeboval něco cítit, potřeboval se probudit, i kdyby to mělo být na onom světě. Rozhlédl se po sálu a u sousedního stolu spatřil, co hledal: tác s lesklými nástroji, úhledně srovnanými pro toho, kdo je zítra bude potřebovat.

Nátáhle se pro nejbližší skalpel, ale než ho stihl použít, dveře pitevny se rozletěli a už byli u něj Molly s Gregem. Chvilka soukromí tedy byla jen iluzí.

-IAF-

Rezavá mříž vypadla ze svého místa a dívka se Sherlockovi doslova vrhla kolem krku: „Vy jste nás zachránil! Našel jste nás!“

Sherlock ji jemně odtáhl, schoval pistoli a chmurně se podíval na stoupající hladinu: „Ne tak docela, nejdřív se odsud musíme dostat.“

Nejmladšímu chlapci sahala voda skoro po ramena a jeho bratr vypadal nezdravě apaticky a obtížně dýchal. Sherlock si uvědomil, že to bylo v Lestradově spisu: prostřední dítě mělo astma. Určitě nezvládne jít po svých.

Vteřinku se rozmýšlel, jak to vyřešit. Nakonec se obrátil na nejstarší dívku: „Elisabeth? Jmenuješ se tak, že?“

„Říká se mi Lizzie, pane.“ odpověděla se slzami na krajíčku.

„OK, mně můžeš říkat Sherlocku, ano. A Lizzie, dokážeš brášku unést na zádech?“

„Myslíte Jacka? Snad jo.“ kývla k menšímu z bratrů.

„Tak to zkusíme.“ a s těmi slovy popadl hošíka a vysadil ho Lizzie na záda. Chlapeček se jí automaticky chytil nohama kolem pasu a rukama okolo krku jako malá opička.

„Výborně! A hlavně se dobře drž!“ pak se Sherlock obrátil k poslednímu chlapsi: „My to zkusíme spolu ...“ zalovil v paměti: „... Charlie.“

Hoch se k němu malátně natáhl, ale Sherlock ho ještě zrazil: „Nejdřív mi pujč svou mikinu.“

Když se mu chlapec vydrápal na záda stejným způsobem, jako jeho mladší sourozenec své sestře, Sherlock využil Charlieho teplákovou bundu, aby si ho přivázal k pasu, protože měl strach, že se kluk nedokáže sám dost pevně držet.

Teď je čekala náročná a nijak krátká cesta k nejbližšímu výstupu z podzemí, která navíc bude proti proudu. Sherlock vyrazil první, protože znal směr a cítil obrovskou tíhu na svých bedrech – ne ten chlapec nevážil zas tak mnoho, ale tohle byla výzva přímo symbolická.

Jack, Charlie a Lizzie: John, Charlotte a Mary Elisabeth. Tohle byl jeho reparát, šance tentokrát udělat věci správně.

-IAF-

Na pokoji byl od toho pro jistotu pod dozorem, ale mohli si ušetřit námahu. Veškrá energie z něj vyprchala, většinu času zíral do stropu a byl apatický.

Když mu ortoped opatrně vysvětloval, že jeho chodidlo už nikdy nebude naprosto v pořádku a snažil se mu nastínit nadějný rehabilitační plán, vzal to na vědomí úplně lhostejně. Tak už nebude nikdy pořádně chodit a co?

Jeho konverzace se světem se omezila na jednoslabičné odpovědi.

Jeden z mála delších rozhovorů měl s Mycroftem a to jen proto, že se to týkalo Johna: „Víš, že to nedělám nijak často, ale chci tě o něco poprosit.“

„Cokoliv budeš potřebovat Sherlocku.“

„V naší ložnici pod postelí je bezpečnostní schránka. Heslo ti nemusím říkat, jistě na něj přijdeš sám.“

„Potřebuje z ní něco přinést?“

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou: „Krom jiného jsou v ní uložené kopie našich posledních vůlí, v bílých nezalepených obálkách, přehledně nadepsané. John byl vždycky velice hrdý na svou službu v armádě, přál si proto svou uniformu a řadu dalších detailů. Zkusíš to všechno zařídit? Protože já … já … nemůžu ...“ a nemyslel tím ani tak fakt, že vězí v nemocnici.

Mycroft ho zcela netypicky, ale spontánně objal a ujistil, že všechno provede co možná nejlépe

-IAF-

Zpátky jim to šlo mnohem pomaleji, Sherlocka ukrutně bolel kotník a byla mu příšerná zima. Baterku už musel držet v zubech, protože jednou rukou jistil ochabujícího Charlieho a druhou se musel opírat o stěnu.

Co chvíli se ohlížel, zda mu Lizzie stačí a Jack se jí stále pevně drží.

„Vy jste ten detektiv s čepicej?“ ozvalo se náhle za ním.

„Jak vidíš, tak aktuálně bez čepice.“ odpověděl a snažil se o lehký tón, přece nebude těm dětem vykládat, že tu hučku ze srdce nenávidí a nenasadil si ji už léta.

„A kdo vám teď píše blog, když už nemáte doktora Watsona?“ zeptal se starostlivě malý Jack.

Sherlock v ten moment ztratil rovnováhu a málem se zkácel do vody.

„Nikdo.“

„Ale jak se teď lidi dozvědí o vašich případech?“

„Už neberu případy.“ zahučel Sherlock a rozhodl se odvést konverzaci jiným směrem. Ostatně neuškodí pozvednout morálku – jim všem.

„Máte rádi příběhy o pirátech? Námořní bitvy, zakopané poklady?“

„Jako třeba Jacka Sparrowa?“ špitnul mu do ucha Charlie, bylo to poprvé po dlouhé době, co vůbec promluvil.

„Toho už znáte, ale slyšeli jste už o Rudovousovi a Žlutovousovi? To byli nerozluční druhové a postrach indického oceánu ...“ začal a navzdory vyčerpání, bolesti a sevřeným plicím pokračoval. V chůzi i v příběhu

-IAF-

V organizování čehokoliv by na Mycrofta spoleh, ale bylo za tím mnohem víc. Ačkoliv to dal zřídka najevo nahlas, politik si svého švagra velice vážil a uvědomoval si, jaký znamenal přínos pro Sherlockův život.

Udělal proto mnohem víc, než se po něm žádalo a zařídil Johnovi pohřeb se všemi vojenskými poctami. Sherlock vzal bratrovu iniciatuvu mlčky, ale vděčně na vědomí. Jemu na ceremoniích nezáleželo, ale John si na své vojenské minulosti velice zakládal a tohle gesto by ocenil.

Ano, vedli nebezpečný život a proto oba už dávno sepsali závěť, přesto Sherlock naivně věřil, že se tyhle přípravy týkají daleké budoucnosti, kdy jim bude nějakých sedmdesát, osmdesát. Přinejmenším čekal, že půjde první – bývalý narkoman s mizernou životosprávou.

Dnes klouzal pohledem po kostele plném lidí – bývalí klienti i pacienti, kolegové, kamarádi z armády. Pátý northumberlandský pěší vyslal čestnou stráž a jeho zástavy visely před oltářem. Rakev byla, jak velí tradice, zahalená státní vlajkou a ozdobená věncem vlčích máků. Na víku také ležel polštářek s Johnovými medailemi, jeho vojenský baret a stetoskop, coby symbol lékaře.

John mohl být nějakých šestnáct let ve výslužbě, ale ti kterým v afgánském prachu zachránil život, nezapomněli, tím spíš, že ve svém úsilí nepolevil ani po návratu do Londýna.

Stále další a další lidé si brali slovo, aby Johnovi vyjádřili vděčnost za jeho pomoc: Sholto, Murray, Bainbridge a snad tucet dalších vojáků, jejihž jména detektivovi splynula, řada klientů, Stamford, pochopitelně i Greg, Molly a paní Hudsonová, samozřejmě Harriet – velmi rozrušená, Clara jí musela pomoct zpátky do lavice.

A poněkud překvapivě Mycroft, ujal se toho místo svého bratra, který nebyl schopen slova.

Sherlock si přinesl své housle, ale byl schopen zahrát jen dvě skladby než se mu neovladatelně roztřásly prsty.

Nakonec byl vděčný, že ho zranění a invalidní vozík zabují povinnosti stát, byl si jistý, že by to nezvládl. Takhle mu nekonečný zástup kondolentů splynul v jednou šedou, hučící masu.

Možná bylo dobře, že Mycroft vzal ten proslov za něj, vůvec si nebyl jistý, jaká slova by z něj vypadla. Stále cítil podivnou směsici prázdnoty a latentního vzteku.

Když se večer před pohřbem nechal bratrem odvézt do pohřebního ústavu, jednak aby všechno zkontroloval, ale hlavně si dopřál poslední privátní moment s Johnem, tohle všechno prorazilo na povrch.

„Proč? Proč jsi se musel vrátit?“ zeptal se hořce při pohledu na Johnovu klidnou tvář: „Myslel jsem, že jsi šťastný! Že jsem tě dokázal udělat šťastným! Neudělal jsem dost?

A pokud už ses musel vrátit, proč jsi mě zachránil? Měli jsme zemřít spolu!“

Všechny tyhle myšlenky se Sherlockovi honily hlavou i následující den, když poslouchal knězova obligátní závěrečná slova nad hrobem: „ … zem zemi, popel popelu, prach prachu; v jistotě a naději ve vzkříšení do věčného života skrze našeho Pána Ježíše Krista, ...“ pořád si opakoval, že tam měl ležet on.

„Oh, Johne, vidíš, kolika lidem tady chybíš? Jsi zachránce, daleko potřebnější než já!

Jestli, má ten kněz pravdu, pak jsi určitě v nebi, ale mě jsi zanechal peklu! Proč?“

-IAF-

Týden po pohřbu konečně propustili Sherlocka z nemocnice domů. Pokyn, že se má šetřit a moc nezatěžovat zraněnou nohu, si vyložil tak, že nedělal prakticky nic.

Povaloval se po gauči v županu, počítal praskliny na stropě, pil čaj, jedl jen když to bylo naprosto nevyhnutelné, odmítal případy, vzorky k testování i společnost.

Stále dokola jen přemýšlel, proč? Proč tu musel zůstat sám, co tak strašlivého v životě spáchal, že si to zasloužil? Byl to trest za léta bezmezné arogance? Za drogy? Za všechnu tu krev, co mu zůstala na rukou pži likvidaci Moriartyho sítě? Za Magnussena? Za neschopnost ochránit Mary a Charlottu, ačkoliv to slíbil? Za selhání v tom či onom případu?

Byly momenty, kdy zvažoval, že zavolá Wigginsovi a nechá si obstarat smrtelnou dávku heroinu, ale věděl, že za tohle by se John zlobil (jako by na tom záleželo! Jenže ano, na Johnově mínění mu stále záleželo).

Jindy zvažoval pistoli: starý dobrý armádní Browning, jakkoliv byl držen ilegálně už s ním byli zastřeleni dva lidé, si díky Gregově shovívavosti a s notným ohnutím předpisů zase našel cestu zpátky na Baker Street.

Ale jeho krize postoupila tak hluboho, že už neměl energii ani k tak jednoduchému úkonu, jako sebrat pistoli z jejího úkrytu.

Všichni se snažili: paní Hudsonová mu poklízela byt, vařila čaj a nosila jídlo, které obvykle ignoroval. Greg s Molly chodili téměř každý den a vzdor Sherlockově záměrné hrubosti, ho občas alespoň přiměli převléknout se a vykoupat. Mycroft se mu snažil vnutit psychologa.

Tak to šlo až do dne, kdy se mu Lestrade nevybíravě vecpal do bytu a získal Sherlockovu pozornost slovním spojením „děti v ohrožení“.

-IAF-

„ … a tak se Rudovous se Žlutovousem zmocnili galeony Margarita a jejích pokladů.“ vymáčkl ze sebe bez dechu Sherlock, když míjeli další zákrut a pak se zahleděl před sebe.

Na temnou hladinu pár yardů před nimi dopadala kužel jasného denního světla. Dokázali to! Našli včas cestu ven!

Už bylo na čase, i poměrně vysoká Lizzie už měla vodu po prsa a šlo se jí čím dál hůř.

Sherloc se musel co chvíli otočit a přidržet ji. Protože si kvůlu svému povzbuzujícímu vyprávění přehodil baterku zpátky do ruky, i jemu se šlo obtížněji, ale cítil, že to byl dobrý tah.

Děti včetně Charlieho na jeho zádech reagovaly a pomáhalo to odvádět myšlenky od jejich situace.

Sherlock napnul poslední síly a přdal do kroku. Když se ocitli pod průlezem, zrovna se do něj spouštěl policista. Ten, jak je zahlédl, vrátil se nahoru, aby uvolnil žebřík naklonil se nad otvor, by mohl podat pomocnou ruku.

Vedle něj se zjevila silueta Grega Lestrada: „Oh, ty parchatne! Já věděl, že to dokážeš!“

Sherlocka zaplavil zvláštní pocit úlevy, ano dokázal to, zachránil je. Jeho mozek naplnila zvláštní bílá mlha a další úkony provedl naprosto automaticky. Sundal malého Jacka sestře ze zad a postavil ho na žebřík.

Chlapeček zručně šplhal vzhůru, kde si ho převzal záchranář, zatím co Lizzie se snažila dole popadnout dech.

„Pospěšte si, máme zprávy od meteorologů, že v Severním moři hodně fouká a přílív bude divokej! Zvedali hráze!“ pobídle je nervózně inspektor, tak dívka začala pomalu svu cestu vzhůru. Sherlock jí trochu postrčil a pak rozvázal mikinu, co k němu poutala Charlieho – tubus byl úzký a s ním na zádech by neprolezl, chlapec bude muset poslední metry vzhůru zvládnout sám.

Jakmile bylo na žebříku dost místa, postavil na něj Sherlock kluka a začal ho postrkovat vzhůru.

Právě v ten moment se z tunelů za nimi ozvalo zlověstné hučení a Sherlock přímo cítil, jak proud vody kolem nej zrychlil. Něco se stalo, snad povolila nějaká stará vrata nebo jiná zábrana, která doposud brzdila přítok vody do téhle části kanálů, ale teď se sem něco valilo.

Bylo to docela možné, nacházeli se vně Temžské hráze a jestli má příliv mimořádnou sílu, jak řekl Lestrade …

Mladý policista natáhl ruku co možná nejhlouběji do otvoru, popadl Charleho za ruku a s pomocí Lestrada, ho doslova vytáhli nahoru. Jakmile byl chlapec v bezpečí, sklonil inspektor do kanálu a napřáhl ruku k Sherlockovi, který se zastavila uprostřed žebříku.: „Tak polez, ty náš zachránče!“

Ale Sherlock mu svou ruku nepodal. Díval se nepřítomně nahoru na šedé, zamračené nebe a napadlo ho, že je to tady.

Jestli měl na tomhle světě ještě nějaký úkol, právě ho splnil a snad, tam někde nahoře … na něj John čeká.

Pomalu zavrtěl hlavou a slezl o tři stupínky níž. Hukot se přibližoval.

„Co blbneš ty troubo! Honem mi podej ruku!“ řaval na něj zmatený a vyděšený inspektor, pak se co nejvíc naklonil do průlezu, až ho kolegové museli popadnout za opasek.

Sherlock se na něj dívat prázdným pohledem a nepřítomně odpověděl: „To je v pořádku! John na mě čeká.“ a slezl o další příčku.

„Nééé!“ křičel na něj zoufalý Lestrade.

Burácení vody nesnesitelně zesílilo a Sherlockovi hučelo v uších. Najednou se mraky nad ním na okamžit rozestoupily a oslnilo ho vykouknuvší slunce.

Zamrkal, a když znovu zaostřil na svět nad sebou, už mu nepodával ruku Lestrade, ale John. John ve své vojenské uniformě, mračil se a nevrle ho oslovil: „Tak hneš už tím svým nóbl zadkem? Věrný v těžkých časech, pamatuješ? Tak se toho drž!“

Johnova ruka klesla ještě o něco níž a Sherlock váhavě natáhl tu svou: „No tak, na co čekáš?“ vyzval ho doktorův hlas a Sherlock ucítil, jak silné prsty obemkly jeho dlaň. Nakonec stisk opětoval a v ten moment se stokou provalila vodní stěna.

Nejprve ho tvrdě přirazila na zeď vstupní šachty a pak se ve snaze uniknout z omezených pozemních prostor vyvalila nahoru, vnikla mu do úst i nosu a poslední co vníml, že ho něčí silné paže drží a zvolna táhnou nahoru.

-IAF-

Tak se v rozmení tří měsíců už podruhé probral v nemocnici, během postupného návratu k vědomí zaznamenal u své postele rodiče nebo Mycrofta, ale vždycky se zase brzy propadl zpátky do temnoty.

Když otevřel oči naposledy, seděla u jeho lůžka Molly Hooperová-Lestradová. Usmála se a pohladila ho po ruce, ale Sherlock znovu zavřel oči ve snaze ještě na chvíli uniknout realitě, ale spánek už se nedostavil.

„Až se na o budeš cítit, Sullivanovi by ti chtěli osobně poděkovat.“ zahájila konverzaci něčím, co považovala za pozitivní informaci.

„Jsou … jsou v pořádku? ... Myslím ty děti.“ zeptal se, na své standardy poněkud neohrabaně.

„Vyčerpané, podchlazené, ale nebudou mít žádné trvalé následky, jen toho prostředního si tu nechali na pozorování.“

„Charlie … má astma ...“ automaticky doplnil Sherlock.

„Ale i on prý bude v pořádku. To ty jsi jiný případ!“

„Hm … tak to vyklop ...“

„Doktoři konstatovali, že jsi pozviživený, uhnal sis zápal plic, od toho, jak s tebou voda hodila o stěnu máš otřes mozku, čtyři zlomená žebra a jak se tě Greg snažil vytáhnout nahoru, tak ti vykloubil rameno.“

„Takže nic fatálního.“ odtušil zklamaně Sherlock a zadíval se ke stropu.

„Greg to nenapsal do žádného hlášení, ale … je to pravda? Chtěl jsi tam zůstat?“ vypravila ze sebe nakonec Molly.

Sherlock polkl a po chvíli ticha nakonec řekl: „A stejně jsem nakonec zůstal tady.“

„A to je dobře.“ Molly ho pohladila po vlasech.

„Proč? Co je na tom dobře? Já … nestojím o život bez Johna. Proč mě tady nechal? Neměl se pro mě vracet!“

„Znáš ho líp jak my všichni, víš, že by si to neodpustil.“ oponovala Molly.

„Chtěl jsem aby, byl šťastný, chtěl jsem mu vynahradit všecho, o co v životě přišel. Bylo to málo?“

„Ne, vůbec ne ...“

„Tak proč ...“

„Protože on byl šťastný – s TEBOU! Byl jsi jeho celý svět a on nedokázal snést představu, že tě ztratí.“

„Ale nemusel mě krýt! Mohli jsme odejít spolu!“

„Protože nechtěl, abychom tě ztratili my, nechtěl, aby svět přišel o vás oba. Věřil, že toho ještě můžeš spoustu dokázat a taky věřil, že to zvládneš!“

„Ne, nezvládnu ...“ Sherlockovi se stáhlo hrdlo a začaly mu téct slzy.

„Ale ovšem, že zládneš. Protože jsi ve skutečnosti silný a úžasný člověk a vím, že bys nikdy nezklama Johna Watsona – ostatně už jsi to ukázal. Všichni jsem se báli, že sáhneš po drogách, ale ty jsi to neudělal. Proč?“

Sherlock ze sebe mezi vzliky vypravil: „John by … on by … zuřil by, slíbil jsem mu, že už nikdy … Bože Molly, tolik mi chybí ...“

Molly se k němu naklonila, aby ho objala a on se jí vděčně opřel o rameno a plakal. Vlastně se rozplakal poprvé od Johnovy smrti a najednou nedokázal přestat.

-IAF-

Jakmile ho propustili z nemocnice, udělal si vycházku na hřbitov. Nebyl tu od pohřbu, ale nehrozilo, že by snad zabloudil. Nechal Johna uložit vedle poblíž jeho ženy a dcery, věděl, že to jeho doktor tak chtěl, ani ne tak kvůli Mary, ale kvůli Charlotte. Vedle bylo ještě jedno volné místo, ale to si ještě nějaký čas počká.

Náhrobek z bílého kamene stále zářil novotou, krom jména a životních dat na něm bylo vytesáno i motto „In arduis fidelis“.

„Věrný v těžkých časech! To jsi vždycky byl Johne a teď je na čase, abych to udělal i já. Tím, že vydržím žít bez tebe a zůstanu věrný našemu poslání.

Jednou jsem v řekl, že já lidem možná rozřeším zločin, ale ty jim zachráníš život! A protože tu už nejsi, mám dvojnásobnou odpovědnost, musím nejen odhalovat záhady, ale stejně tak chránit životy.

Slibuju, že na ten svůj už nesáhnu, uvědomil jsem si, kolik lidí by to zarmoutilo.

Asi bych se tomu někdy před patnácti, dvaceti lety vysmál, ale dnes věřím, že se zase shledáme. Ať jsi kdekoliv, pozdravuj ode mě Charlotte. Vyřiď jí, že bych býval byl moc rád jejím kmotrem, strýčkem a … třeba i druhým otcem, kdyby na to přišlo. A pozdravuj i Mary, vím, že mě nakonec měla celkem ráda.

A hlavně, miluju tě! Vždycky budu! Slíbili jsem si přece „v dobrém i ve zlém“ a tak nepřestanu jen proto, že přišly těžké časy!“

-IAF-

Nepřišlo žádné zázračné zlepšení. Stale se vracely dny, kdy měl Sherlock problém se vůbec zvednout z postele, noci kdy brečel do Johnova béžového svetru, který schovával pod polštářem.

Také komplikovaná zlomenina chodidla se nikdy úplně nespravila a neobešel se bez hole – tak si nechal upravit a prodloužit tu Johnovu.

Ale vrátil se k řešení zločinů, jak od soukromých klientů tak ve spolupráci s Yardem. Snad jen méně bazíroval na jeich intelektuální náročnosti ve prospěch vědomí, že tím někomu pomůže.

Také se upřimně snažil nestát se znovu nespolečenským pavoukem, John investoval hodně energie do Sherlockovy socializace a taková námaha by neměla přijít na zmar.

Neznamenalo to sice, že chodil každý pátek s Yardery na pivo, ale nebránil se návštěvám Lestradových, na vánoce jezdil k rodičům, stejně jak to dělali dřív s Johnem, setkával se občas Harry a její rodinou.

A také byl doslova adoptován dětmi Sullivanovými. Opravdu mu přišli všichni osobně poděkovat, když jetě ležel v nemocnici. Jak občas řekl – vždycky se něco najde: rodiče Sullivanovi byly ve skutečnosti matky Sullivanovy. Starší z nich Grace, byla vdova a Lizzie měla z prvního manželství a oba chlapce měly spolu díky dárci spermatu.

Lizzie měla literární sklony a doslova mu vnutila, že bude o Sherlockových případecg psát na svém blogu – nakonec byl rád, že má zase publikum, před kterým se může předvádět a vysvětlovat své dedukce.

V pětašedesáti pochopil, že už je na něj život v Londýně příliš rychlí, dům na Baker Street přnechal nejsatší dceři Molly a Grega, která v té době zrovna zakládala rodinu – s výminkou, že mu tam zůstane pokoj na přespání, kdykoliv zavítá do metropole a odstěhoval se do domku po rodičích v Sussexu.

Pořídil si včelí úly, psí společnici, které dal jméno Moneypenny – podel Johnobých milovaných bondovek. Občas stále bral případy a pravidelně navštěvoval své londýnské přátele.

K sedmdesátým narozeninám obdržel překvapení, Elisabeth Sullivanová, která se mezitím stala plnohodnotnou spisovatelkou, zpracovala všechny Johnem zaznamenané případy do knihy.

-IAF-

V létě toho roku, kdy mu bylo dvasedmdesát si zase zajel na pár dnů do Londýna. Krom návštěv všech přátel měl tentokrát ještě jednu pochůzku v Harley Street, která potvrdila podezření, jaké už delší čas měl.

„Tak už to nebude moc dlouho trvat, Johne!“ řekl později onoho odpoledne na hřbitově: „Nikdy bych nečekal, že zrovna já umřu v posteli, ale už to tak vypadá!“ a na rozloučenou dodal obvyklé: „Miluju tě!“

Pak se vydal do Baker Street, kde se zastavil v přízemí v obchůdku – už dávno se nejmenoval Speedy's, ale stále tam podávali dobré jídlo.

Jenže dnes se jeden zákazník nezdál spokojený, s nadávkou mrsknul talířem po servírce a když se objevil thaiský majitel, aby hrubého hosta vykázal, agresivní drzoun na něj vytáhl nůž.

Sherlock nezaváhal a přetáhl útočníka svou holí, v návalu adrenalinu docela pominul, že už mu dávno není třicet. Myslel jen a to, že restaurace je plná lidí s dětmi a i sám drobný pan Phenh má početnou rodinu.

Co nedomyslel, že muž bude mít ještě druhý nůž – vždycky se něco najde. Ale podařilo se mu útočníka omráčit a pak se vzpamatovali ostatní hosté a pomohli muže spoutat.

„Všichni v pořádku?“ zeptal se zadýchaně než se mu podlomila kolena.

„Pane! Pane vy krvácíte!“ ozval se rozčílený hlas mladé servírky.

„Volejte záchranku!“

„Přitiskni mu tam kapesník!“

„Haló pane, slyšíte mě?“

Ldé najednou mluvili jeden přes druhého, někdo ho podpíral a držel mu na boku ruku s kapesníkem, ale Sherlock nic z toho nevnímal. Díval se skrz veliké okno v čele obchůdku na proužek modré letní oblohy a usmíval se.

„In arduis fidelis. Dodržel jsem to, že ano, Johne!“

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud Vás povídka zaujala,velmi ocením kudos a zejména Vaše komentáře!


End file.
